


Put your faith in me (I'll love you perfectly)

by Anonymous



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The whole world can see the chemistry between mew and gulf. It's all imagination until being thrown in a situation where they have to face it shakes the foundations of their relationship.ORMew and gulf get carried away when they film the first sex scene of tharntype and gulf comes up with a way to resolve their problem
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 10
Kudos: 205
Collections: TharnType





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt with mewgulf so I really hope everyone reading it keeps that In mind.

The echo of Mew's footsteps as he walked into the studio was drowned out but the deafening bustle of the filming crew. He even had to dodge a couple of camera men and stylists who were running about preparing for arguably the most awaited scene in the story. Mew's eyes roamed the set, searching for the head of soft brown hair that hadn't left his mind in months. He took long strides as he walked past the director, greeting him, and walked into the dressing room. He saw a figure at the other end, having a robe tied around his waist. He stood there for a second, just admiring the graceful movements of this person's body, as they shrugged on a shirt and laughed at something one of the stylists said. He waited for a minute and then called out. The figure turned around and there he was. His Gulf. He could feel the muscles of his face break into a smile and his eyes met his co-star's. Gulf's face broke into a matching smile, one that reached his eyes in a way that made Mew's heart ache.

"Sawadee, khun Phi" he heard gulf say. He walked up to where he was being dressed and casually leaned against the table, his arms spread at shoulder width behind him with his weight on his wrists. "You ready?" he smirked at his yai nong. Gulf's eyes dipped to the floor as a faint blush spread across his cheeks. Suddenly, Mew wanted nothing but to make it reappear any chance he could. "As ready as anyone can be shooting a sex scene" Gulf shrugged after a beat, looking back up. Mew could see warmth in gulf's eyes, but there it was, behind that doe-eyed innocence. Thinly veiled lust.

His arms reached out before he could stop them and he pulled Gulf into his arms, nuzzling his face into his neck. He felt Gulf shiver and play it off as a chuckle. He hands secured themselves around Gulf's waist as he closed his eyes and breathed his perfume in. He had noticed in the first days of filming. While others wore deodorant or colognes, his Gulf wore perfume: a pine and seaside scent that clung to Mew's clothes when he went home every night. It was imprinted in his brain. The passing crew smiled at the two of them, probably thinking they looked awfully close and probably slightly taken aback by their shameless display of affection. But this was their ritual. They always held each other before they started shooting. It made them in tune with each other's bodies. 

It also gave Mew a hard on every single time, without fail. But that's besides the point.

He heard the director make the final call for shooting just as he finished putting on his outfit. The outfits he wore were typical college guy clothes and they were extremely different from the clothes mew wore in real life. But that was probably the requirement when he had to portray a character ten years younger than himself. He caught one final glimpse of Gulf and manage to grab his wrist, squeezing it gently before he made his way to the set. Gulf joined him in a few minutes, the nervousness apparent on his face as he approached the director. They did a final reading of the script while the lighting was set up and it was finally time to shoot. 

They had decided to start from the point where Type pushes the beds together. Mew had already channeled Tharn. His roommate, his crush, had just asked him to have sex with him. He was inexperienced and homophobic and wary but he had asked to be Tharn's for a night. And Tharn would worship every inch of his body until he begged. It wasn't far from the things Mew had imagined doing to Gulf as he lay awake at night, desperately getting off. A whole day of being around gulf who called him khun phi with his stunning smile and his puppy eyes and who he held in his arms every second they weren't shooting was enough to drive him crazy. He had kept it professional though. He would never take it too far or cross the line until he knew Gulf felt the same way. Sometimes, when he and gulf were cuddled on a chair together or Gulf sat on his lap and smiled at him, his heart screamed to ask him how he really felt. If he felt the same burning thirst that blazed through Mew's veins. If his heart beat the same drumming rhythm that Mew's did. But every time, he held himself back. 

In retrospect, this scene was dangerous. His restraint was possible because he didn't really have to put himself in risky situations with gulf. His resolve was never fully tested until now. But this? This was a trap waiting with its Jaws wide open. And Mew walked into it, his fists already clenched. The scene began and Mew's inner actor took over, delivering the lines with ease. Being a seasoned actor meant he knew his angles well and his voice had the capacity to emote perfectly. Combined with Gulf's role, it was practically perfect. It was all going great until he saw Gulf's eyes glaze over as his chest rose and fell shakily. The intensity of the moment slammed into him like a freight train. He broke character, he knew he did when he saw Gulf below him, looking at him like he wanted to be fucked into submission. This was the stuff of every single wet dream mew had had in the past few months. Before he could stop himself, he was kissing gulf, his lips sucking on Gulf's Lower lip and his tongue poking at his teeth. He heard a strangled squeak of shock from Gulf, before the lips below him kissed back, short gasps escaping Gulf's mouth. His tongue found it's way info the heat of gulf's mouth and he groaned, his dick becoming harder at a shocking rate. His hands wrapped themselves around gulf's wrists as he pinned them to the bed and he felt Gulf grind his hips against his own, the action taking him by surprise. He didn't know where any of this was coming from and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. It took him a few seconds to realize that the director was yelling cut. 

He jumped back like he was burned, and his eyes scanned the studio frantically. Every single crew member was staring at them open-mouthed. The director himself looked perplexed beyond comprehension. Nobody knew what the hell had just happened, but at the same time it was as if everyone knew exactly what happened. He had broken character and passionately made out with his co-star. They had touched each other in ways that the script hadn't included. He looked back down at Gulf, who was staring up at him in shock, his lips swollen from where mew had unwittingly bitten them. He jumped off the bed, clearing his throat as his hands struggled to find a position. "Tee" he said, walking towards the director. That seemed enough to snap him out of his shock, and he awkwardly laughed, patting mew on the back. "I guess you got carried away, na?" he chuckled. The lighting crew took this as their cue to rearrange the lighting and suddenly, like someone had pressed a play button, the whole studio resumed what they were doing. Mew could tell it wasn't as it looked. They were still whispering to each other in shock. He looked over at the set stage and saw someone help gulf up and start retouching his makeup. He suddenly felt the waves of guilt wash over him. He had pulled Gulf into such an intimate and confusing moment in front of everyone and then just walked away from him. If he saw hurt in Gulf's eyes, he would die. 

He was brought back by Tee, who was asking if he thought resuming was a good idea and how he felt about it. He shrugged, defeated and apologized for the hundredth time. "Okay then, how about this. We shoot the other scenes today and you and Gulf, ehmm, sort it out and practice and tomorrow we can do our final take" Tee said. He nodded and apologized again but just got waved off for his troubles. He knew this happened sometimes but it still didn't make it any less awkward. He ran backstage to find Gulf and found him sitting on a chair and sipping water. It took Gulf a second to spot him, and he saw the blush that once again raged across his face. His heart lurched as he strode forward and pulled Gulf into his arms, shoving his face into his neck. They just stood there for a second, before he sheepishly released him. "I'm so fucking sorry I did that" he muttered "I have no idea what the hell I was thinking and it was so unprofessional. Forgive me?" he asked looking up at Gulf's eyes. It didn't even take gulf a second to nod as he comfortingly patted Mew's shoulder. "It happens sometimes" he shrugged and smiled. Mew managed to smile back. It would have to do for now. 

They somehow managed to get through the rest of their scenes with no more slip ups and Tee called it a wrap for the day. Mew was just gathering his things to leave when his phone lit up with a message. "Don't leave yet" it read "Meet me on set once we have the place to ourselves. I have an idea I need to run by you. Yours, yai nong". Mew's breath shallowed as he read, reread and rereread the message. He put his phone back into his bag and turned around walking back to the studio. His nong was up to something and he couldn't wait to see what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mew finds out what his favorite junior has up his sleeve in every sense of the term.

Patience was a virtue. Unfortunately, patience was not one of Mew's virtues. The staff were taking a lot longer to clear out today and they were grouped around the exit in a big circle discussing tomorrow's shooting. Mew's head fell back against the chair with a thump. He was waiting to see what his yai nong had prepared for him but he didn't even know where gulf was. The little brat had seemingly disappeared into thin air, leaving mew to entertain himself with his phone.

Tee, usually the last one to leave the building, came upto Mew at some point during his wait to ask what he was still doing around. Mew was the kind of person to run out of the studio the minute a wrap was called. He had made some sketchy excuse of wanting to run lines on set so he can get better into character for the next day's shooting. More importantly, to avoid a repeat of today. Since Gulf was nowhere to be seen, it wasn't even suspicious and tee just shrugged and told him to call the guards to lock up when he was done. He thanked tee and turned his attention back to the phone.

At some point, mew fell asleep. That's what a long day of acting did to you. He was dreaming, deeply unconscious when he felt a hand shake his shoulder awake. He jumped up, startled and disoriented until he saw Gulf's face above his own, his mouth stretched into a sly grin. "khunnn phiiii I can't believe you didn't even come to find me" Gulf whined playfully, grabbing Mew's hand and dragging him to the set stage. It could be said that Mew, being still half asleep, had no idea where they were going and was content to let gulf drag him around.

Gulf walked over to Tharn's bed and sat on it, patting the spot next to him as an invitation to mew. Suddenly Mew felt all too awake. He eyed his nong with a hint of suspicion and walked over, sitting next to him and pulling him into his lap. He sighed, his hands rubbing circles on Gulf's tummy.  
"so what's this great idea, then?"  
"well, as you know, we kinda messed up today. It was embarrassing but it was also unprofessional and I was thinking a lot about it..."  
Mew quirked a brow at Gulf's trailed off sentence. He wished he knew where this was going but he decided to let gulf finish and motioned for him to continue.  
" okay, so um, you know, the thing is"  
"just spit it out"  
"we kind of...want each other, right?"  
Someone should have been there to take a picture of Mew's face at that very moment. He knew it was a picture of shock, his brows furrowed and his mouth hanging open. In the past few months, he had imagined every variation of those words coming out of gulf's pretty little mouth but he didn't think it was actually going to happen. 

He was pulled back to the present by Gulf calling his name, a tinge of concern and insecurity in his voice. Mew looked at Gulf and saw his eyes lower to his lap. He was embarrassed. This was all his fault. He hugged Gulf to his chest and planted a kiss on the top of his head, the soft strands of hair tickling his lips. "I've wanted you since the time we auditioned together, yai nong. But I didn't want to push it and fuck up our dynamic by saying anything. I had no idea you felt the same way" he said, looking down and gulf twisted his neck to peer at him. "I thought you didn't want me cause you never reacted every time I tried to send you signals" Gulf said. 

Mew sighed. This is what he gets for being mature about this. More like idiotic. He suddenly realized that he had never heard Gulf's idea.  
"So what do you propose we do"  
"I thought we could uhm, get it out of our systems so we'll be able to give it our best tomorrow"  
If Mew was shocked before he was downright flabbergasted now. This boy, who got babied by every single person in the crew, who ate candy when he was sad and who fell asleep in Mew's arms more than once was asking for sex. He looked at Gulf and his gaze fell to Gulf's lips. The memory of every single time he had wanted to taste Gulf's skin and kiss him till he was breathless and squirming beneath him all poured into Mew at once. 

He kissed Gulf. A hungry kiss that conveyed a million emotions and thoughts and desires. He heard his nong moan into his mouth, the vibrations traveling straight down to his dick. He pushed Gulf back until he was on his back and straddled his thighs, taking a minute to admire the work of art beneath him. Gulf's face had that blush that made Mew's knees weak and his head throb. His lips were slick from Mew's kiss and his chest was heaving. Not being able to hold back any longer he leaned down and kissed Gulf again, bitting his lower lip. His hands found themselves on gulf's hip bones, pressing them down into the bed. He moved his attention to Gulf's long neck that he had spent so many days just staring at. He licked the spot at the base of his neck and bit down lightly, sucking a bruise onto the honey skin. The sounds Gulf was making grew louder and mew felt like he was drowning in them. 

"The makeup in-charge is going to kill me tomorrow, phi" he heard Gulf say and he chuckled against his skin, the taste intoxicating him. Mew lifted his head to look at Gulf who whined at the loss of contact, his hips bucking upwards to find Mew's. To find friction. Something, anything. "Yai nong, are you sure you want to do this? Phi can't hold back any longer so if you don't want this to go where it is, you need to tell me now" he asked as gently as he could, but he couldn't stop the low growl from entering his voice. Gulf slowly opened his eyes and focused them on mew, his pupils dilated. He just nodded, a simple action, and held his arms up for Mew. The frayed string of control that was keeping him from ravaging gulf snapped. 

Mew pounced on gulf, his hands making quick work of his shirt. He had tried to keep it intact by going button by button but he had given up halfway through and ripped the rest. He would buy him a new one. Hell, he would buy him a thousand new ones. For now he needed to see Gulf's glorious body. He ran his hands all over Gulf's chest and leaned down leaving marks across it. Mew wasn't exactly an alpha male, but he loved marking up his lovers so they would see it for weeks after and be reminded of everything Mew did to their body. He shifted his attention to one nipple and then the other, blowing hot air over it before teasing it with his tongue. He looked up to see Gulf's palms on his face and his eyes squeezed shut. 

Mew rose to his knees, taking off his own shirt and pulled one of Gulf's hands, placing the palm flat over his chest. Right above his heart. The action made Gulf's eyes pop open with a surprised gasp. This was what they were supposed to shoot. This was in the scene, where Tharn reminded Type of just who he was sleeping with. Where he connected them together without words. But they weren't Tharn and Type right now. They were in reality and it felt so much more intimate. Mew pulled Gulf's shorts off, dragging it down his legs and throwing it in a corner, forgotten. He placed his hands over Gulf's extremely apparent bulge and palmed it, watching gulf's expression shift from apprehension to shock to arousal. "Yai nong" he whispered, but it practically echoed between them "I want to taste you. Let me." Gulf barely nodded before Mew was shoving his boxers down and gathering Gulf's length in his hand, stroking it with long and deliberate movements. "oh God, khun-" the rest of the exclamation was reduced to a choked muffle as Mew closed his mouth around the tip of Gulf's dick. His tongue flattened against the soft skin before licking teasing stripes over the slit. Mew lowered his head, taking more and more of gulf into his mouth until his nose skimmed the base. He let out a satisfied moan and bobbed his head, his tongue tracing the veins. Gulf's chest rose from it's previous place on the bed and a strangled scream slipped through his bruised lips. 

Mew's right arm reached upward, his palm flattening on gulf's chest as he pushed him back down, holding him there. He surfaced for a second, looking at gulf in the eye. "take it" he whispered before resuming his advances. He knew the precum from gulf's erection was all over his chin and lips and it made him hard enough to cut steel. His palm wrapped around the base of gulf's dick, pumping as he sucked. He felt gulf twitch and his head was suddenly being pulled away from his latest fascination.  
Worry flooded him as he looked at gulf, who suddenly couldn't maintain eye contact. "What's wrong, yai nong. Is everything okay? Are you-"  
"i-i want to cum with you inside m-me, phi"  
If gulf had asked him for a blood sacrifice he would have given to him at that moment. How was this boy this perfect? This suddenly had become very different from every sexual encounter mew had had in the past. He felt like his veins were pumping lava and there was an invisible magnetic field around him and gulf. 

Mew slipped out of his shorts and boxer too, kicking them aside. He didn't miss gulf's gaze drop below his waist as the blush became stronger. He put two fingers against gulf's lips " suck" he said in response to gulf's confusion. They didn't have any lube on hand and this would have to do. Gulf maintained eye contact this time, his pink tongue swirling around Mew's fingers, coating them with saliva. Mew knew he couldn't take it much longer, and he got to work stretching gulf out. Imagine his surprise when his fingers slipped into gulf's hole with much less resistance than he expected. The realization floored him. "gulf, baby, did you prep yourself?" he asked, half scared to hear the answer. Gulf nodded shyly "I was getting off last night and I imagine your fingers inside me and it's just..... Happened" he muttered. 

Mew was in love. It was official. He loved his little brat. He wanted to lay him down and worship him for hours but his own erection was begging for release and he needed to be inside gulf immediately. "this may hurt but I promise you I'll go really slow" He said more to himself than to gulf. He carefully pushed the tip of his dick against gulf's hole and groaned when it slid into the tight welcoming heat. He wanted nothing more than to lose control and thrust into gulf until he claimed every Inch of his body, but he used every shred of willpower to hold back. He heard gulf moan and grab at his shoulder as he pushed his entire length in. He paused, waiting for gulf to adjust around him and when gulf gave him a short and overwhelmed nod he began slowly thrusting. 

Each push made him throw his head farther back, his body beginning to shine with effort. Mew shifted them so he sat and gulf was in his lap and he pushed into him again. "khun phii" gulf moaned "if you don't move faster, I'll do it myself". That was all the encouragement mew needed. He pulled out and slammed back in, causing gulf's body to jerk. He did it again and again and again until their moans and gasps filled the empty studio, both of them too lost to care. "please, please, please" gulf begged and it only pushed mew to the edge. They shifted positions again so gulf was flat on the bed and mew thrust into him like a man possessed. The heat was too much and gulf's walls clenched around mew.  
"I'm cumming, baby"  
"m-me too"  
He wrapped his hand around gulf's leaking dick and pumped it as his orgasm tore through him, knocking the wind out of his chest. He heard gulf scream and spurts of cum covered his chest and stomach.

Mew buried his face in gulf's neck, breathing in the scent of pine and sex. They stayed like that till gulf made a grunt of discomfort and mew realized he was still inside him. He pulled out and used his boxers to clean them off. Gulf was already shutting down, his eyes dropping. He looked utterly fucked out and mew would have him no other way. He lay him down and pulled the covers over them, pulling gulf to his chest. He quickly set an alarm for an hour and lay down again.

They would have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow.


End file.
